Heaven's Light
by GemEncrustedEarth
Summary: I went and wrote yet another song fic. And it will leave you scratching your head wondering. It's also one of my "I'm not naming anyone in this fic" fic. Onesided Kuja x Dagger but actually Dagger x Zidane. Enjoy.


Gem: Why do my best ideas come at the most random times? I owned a bowl of chili but I ate it. That's all I really owned while writing this. And here's the meaning of the Latin in this song: Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti: I confess to God almighty; Beatae Mariae semper Virgini: To blessed Mary ever Virgin; Beato Michaeli archangelo: To the blessed archangel Michael; Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis: To the holy apostles, to all the saints; Et tibit Pater: And to you, Father; Quia peccavi nimis: That I have sinned; Cogitatione: In thought; Verbo et opera: In word and deed; Mea culpa: Through my fault; Mea maxima culpa: Through my most griveous fault; Kyrie Eleison: Lord have mercy.

So many times out here  
I've watched a happy pair  
Of lovers walking in the night  
They had a kind of glow around them  
It almost looked like heaven's light

He normally wasn't one to listen to on people singing especially if he was competing for the affection of his own brother's lover. They made a happy pair and both were glowing in that strange way humans had.

I knew I'd never know  
That warm and loving glow  
Though I might wish with all my might  
No face as hideous as my face  
Was ever meant for heaven's light

He had seen her in the past years stare at him. He never knew if he would get his heaven.

But suddenly an angel has smiled at me  
And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright

She smiled and kissed him once at a formal banquet. He thought she was scared of him.

I dare to dream that she  
Might even care for me  
And as I ring these bells tonight  
My cold dark tower seems so bright  
I swear it must be heaven's light

Did she care for him? Or was that kiss a kiss between friends? She was his heaven and he couldn't have her. His brother had her; she was _his_ heaven.

Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti  
Beatae Mariae semper Virgini  
Beato Michaeli archangelo  
Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis

Of course if they got married, he would be invited to the wedding. He wasn't religious and he swore that neither one of them were religious either. Well, maybe she was but his brother certainly wasn't.

Beata Maria  
You know I am a righteous man  
Of my virtue I am justly proud

He joined in quietly. He was a righteous man.

Et tibit Pater

Beata Maria  
You know I'm so much purer than  
The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd

Was he really that much purer than the people he was trying to destroy? He was partially to blame for his brother being there. But he wanted to keep his little brother safe; he personally had gone mad.

Quia peccavi nimis

Then tell me, Maria  
Why I see her dancing there  
Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul

He had danced with her once. Part of the dance had required her to dance by herself and he knew deep down that he wanted her.

Cogitatione

I feel her, I see her  
The sun caught in her raven hair  
Is blazing in me out of all control

He loved her hair. Her hair made him want her even more than he already did. No! He must control himself.

Verbo et opere

Like fire  
Hellfire  
This fire in my skin  
This burning  
Desire  
Is turning me to sin

Before he came here, he didn't believe in hell or the fires of it. But was it wrong to lust after your brother's lover?

It's not my fault

None of this was his fault.

Mea culpa

I'm not to blame

The blame was not his. She was too pretty to resist.

Mea culpa

It is the gypsy girl  
The witch who sent this flame

She had sent the flame with her one kiss.

Mea maxima culpa

It's not my fault

No! It wasn't his fault!

Mea culpa

If in God's plan

Could he honestly believe in a god? Garland had his own plan and that didn't involve an actual god.

Mea culpa

He made the devil so much  
Stronger than a man

If he didn't believe in a god, then he most certainly didn't believe in a devil. The priests in that church made the devil seem so much stronger.

Mea maxima culpa

Protect me, Maria  
Don't let this siren cast her spell  
Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone  
Destroy Esmeralda  
And let her taste the fires of hell  
Or else let her be mine and mine alone

But he needed protecting from both himself and his brother. She had accidentally cast her spell on him. He didn't want to destroy her but he wasn't her to experience hell for what she did to him unless she came to him. She would be his and his alone.

Minister Frollo, the gypsy has escaped

She had escaped from his grasp.

What?

That had been his reaction when she escaped. One simple little word conveyed so much.

No longer in the cathedral. She's gone

She wasn't down in that underground chamber. Instead, _he_ had been holding her.

But how? Never mind. Get out, you idiot  
I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris

He had intended to find her no matter if he had to destroy more cities.

Hellfire  
Dark fire  
Now gypsy, it's your turn  
Choose me or  
Your pyre  
Be mine or you will burn

She needed to be his or she would burn.

Kyrie Eleison

God have mercy on her

He hoped God had mercy on her for his own thoughts.

Kyrie Eleison

God have mercy on me

He hoped God had mercy on him.

Kyrie Eleison

But she will be mine  
Or she will burn!

She had better be his by the end of this. She didn't belong with his brother!

_She will be mine!_


End file.
